


Missing Chapters

by DyraDoodles



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, It/Its Pronouns for the symbiote, M/M, Multi, Tentacles, i guess?, symbiote shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyraDoodles/pseuds/DyraDoodles
Summary: It's the smut chapter(s) for Out of My Head
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Flash Thompson, Eddie Brock/Flash Thompson/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Flash Thompson/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Missing Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> “Try to write smut by yourself for once,” I said. “It’ll probably be like 500 words max,” I said. I don't have much practice writing smut (even if I've read a bunch) so be forewarned.  
Anyway here’s essentially what amounts to a normal chapter of OMH, but it’s just symbiot3 fucking. That’s it, that’s the only thing of importance that happens.
> 
> I’m planning to update this series whenever I have these disasters fuck in OMH! So yeah uh spoilers this is def not the last time they do the do LOL

It felt good. It felt_ too _good, too good to stop, high off relief and adrenaline, and Flash gripped the back of Eddie’s neck, even as the other man gasped for air against his lips.

Eddie looked down at him, eyes stormy with an altogether different kind of frustration. He was breathing harder, reddened lips quirked up in a smirk that made Flash want to drag his teeth over them. “What was it you were saying?” Eddie asked. “What did you want, Flash?”

_**More,**_ his partner urged, voice a deep rumble, tendrils extending to wrap themselves over Eddie’s arms, keeping the men in place.

“More,” Flash agreed, mumbling the words into Eddie’s mouth as they kissed again. “We want _more_.”

Eddie broke the kiss with a grin, fingers trailing upward, under a shirt he knew would make way for him. As the symbiote’s tendrils bled away, Eddie rubbed over Flash’s nipple, his chuckle husky when Flash jolted.

“Fuck,” Flash breathed, half-hard already, grinding slow into Eddie’s leg as Eddie pinched and pulled.

“Sensitive,” Eddie noted approvingly, leaning in to press open-mouthed kisses to Flash’s neck.

“Bed—” Flash demanded, any other words cut off in a groan. Eddie didn’t move immediately, humming against Flash’s throat, taking his sweet time now that he seemed to have Flash where he wanted him. Flash reached up, gathering dyed blond hair in his grip and tugged. “_Now._”

Eddie let out a growl as Flash pulled his head back, grin wolfish. “Anyone ever teach you patience is a virtue?”

“Not my strong suit,” Flash answered, pushing Eddie back a step. Then he grabbed Eddie’s shirt, wrenching it up and over the man’s head. Flash threw the garment to the side of the room and closed what little distance remained between the two of them, lips and teeth on Eddie’s collarbone, hands splayed over a flexed, toned stomach.

“Thought you said your nickname was from your football career,” Eddie teased, gripping Flash’s wrist. "Are you trying to set a record?"

“You trying to change my mind about punching you?” Flash snarled, only to give a shout as Eddie shifted, hurling him onto the bed. The frame squeaked loudly in protest.

Eddie crawled on top of him, hand moving up and along Flash’s leg, symbiotic pants dissolving under his touch. His hand slowed on the calf, on the denser form of the symbiote, rubbing lovingly against it before he continued to Flash’s inner thigh.

There, he gripped like he had claws.

“You won’t,” Eddie stated, smug, leaning down to nip at Flash’s side.

Flash huffed a laugh, running his fingers through Eddie’s hair again. No tugging, this time, but no less insistent. “You sure about that?”

Eddie hummed an affirmative into Flash’s skin, resituating to get the band of Flash’s boxers between his teeth. He shot another cheeky grin at the veteran as the rest of Flash’s pants melded together into black tendrils, reaching and spreading over Eddie’s neck and shoulders.

Flash was about to help, wanting to rip his boxers off and make a grab to pull Eddie closer, when Eddie faltered, groaning.

The symbiote’s tongue appeared in the writhing shadows, running up Eddie’s neck.

“Oh,” Flash started, dumbstruck at the sight.

The symbiote was stretching over its other, tongue slipping under Eddie’s chin, coaxing a gasp from his lips,releasing Flash’s boxers. Its teeth were everywhere, haphazard instead of solidified into any semblance of a mouth. As its form roped over Eddie’s limbs, it drew itself tight around him, like living, wriggling lines of latex framing and teasing his body all at once.

A stray set of teeth grazed Eddie’s throat, and he laughed breathlessly. “Watch it,” he chided warmly, in a tone that told Flash he must’ve said it a dozen times before.

The teeth withdrew, moving up and into a wide, sharp smile. The symbiote’s eyes were a sliver of silvery-white, delighted as it nuzzled into the tender flesh of its other’s throat, razor-sharp teeth brushing delicately against his jugular. “_**Eddie.**_”

Eddie visibly shivered, eyes half-lidded as he grasped a part of its twisting tendrils. “God, I missed you.” Then he locked eyes with Flash again, holding that contact while the symbiote licked a long line from the hollow of Eddie’s throat to the edge of his ear. “You’re staring,” Eddie observed.

Flash swallowed thickly, his own tongue darting out to wet his lips. There was an odd sort of double-vision over his senses, his partner opting to share the feeling of spreading over Eddie’s torso. Flash’s fingers flexed against the sheets, feeling both cotton and soft skin. Feeling the rumble of Eddie’s next moan reverberating in his chest as the symbiote moved lower, beneath his pants. He knew it wasn’t really him touching Eddie like that, but god he could feel _everything_, every little twitch he could barely see, every way the symbiote was unraveling the man between his legs.

If he’d been hard before, he was rock solid, now, dick straining in his boxers as he watched Eddie’s muscles twitch under the symbiote’s touch. “You’re really fucking hot, Eddie,” Flash told him, dragging his hand along Eddie’s forearm, urging him closer.

Eddie chuckled, both his hands on Flash again, watching the way Flash’s eyes followed the symbiote stretching over and around Eddie’s chest. “You haven’t tried this yet, right?” he inquired, nudging toward the symbiote’s head. “Haven’t felt what bliss it’s capable of bringing to you?”

Flash’s gaze met his partner’s, the symbiote’s head tilting as it chittered. “Do you…? Do you want to?”

“**If you do**,” it stipulated. “**Yes.**”

“What do you say, Flash?” Eddie asked, fingers digging into Flash’s thighs.

“Fuck yes,” Flash responded instantly.

For a moment, Venom’s voice was one again, with Eddie’s deep laugh and the symbiote’s rumble in sync.

Then more tendrils emerged from Flash’s skin, tracing lines lightly along Flash’s abs and ribs. He squirmed under the sudden sensations, thigh kicking in Eddie’s grip when the symbiote brushed a sensitive spot by his hip. “_Shit!_” Flash hissed, then groaned as another tendril slipped around his dick from beneath his underwear. The symbiote was warm, and everywhere, overwhelming, seeking out every bit of skin it knew would get Flash’s cries even louder.

Eddie moved up Flash’s body, his hands tracing the spaces where the symbiote wasn’t. “Look at you,” he murmured, leaning low, breath almost cool on Flash’s burning ear. “So pretty, like this, all flushed and wanting.”

Flash’s hands roamed over Eddie’s shoulders, choking out another moan as the symbiote dragged down his spine. “You—_ah, _Ven—Venom—”

“**Know your weak spots, Flash,**” the symbiote said simply, eyes big and sparkling with mirth.

“It does beg the question,” Eddie mused, fingers back on Flash’s nipple, grinning as the veteran arched with a loud gasp, “How long do you think you can last, like this?”

Flash brought his blunt nails down Eddie’s back, not even pausing for the encouraging noise Eddie made in response. He grabbed the edge of Eddie’s jeans, tugging, fumbling with the zipper. “Get—Your _fucking_—” Flash grunted, breath hitching when Eddie’s teeth found his earlobe. “—_pants off!_”

Eddie angled his hips, his own hand joining Flash’s to assist. He shimmied out of the last of his clothes, cock springing free of his jeans, hard and thick.

Flash panted, trying to focus under his partner’s ministrations, confused at there suddenly being no more challenge to getting Eddie naked. “You were going commando?”

“You can’t tell me that honestly _surprises_ you,” Eddie scoffed.

Flash decided that no, it didn’t really, nor did he remotely care. Not with Eddie’s big, calloused hand sliding under his waistband, palming his dick along with the symbiote. “_God—_” he nearly whined. ‘_This isn’t fair—_’ he thought to the symbiote. ‘_This—Where do I touch him? You’re showing him exactly where to touch me!_’

His partner chirped, briefly taking control of Flash’s hand to move it to Eddie’s back, to a spot under his shoulder blade. _**Use your nails again**_, it instructed.

Flash did, digging in, rewarded with a surprised, stuttering moan from Eddie. He pulled Eddie near with his other hand, licking and sucking just beneath his ear, smirking as he felt Eddie shudder in his grip.

Eddie grunted, unable to pull off of Flash as the symbiote started tying them both together. He laughed, then, needing to let go of Flash’s dick to balance himself. “Oh, you—” he began, groaning as Flash dug into his back again. “You’re fucking _cheating_.”

“Let’s call it evening the playing field,” Flash snapped back, nipping the edge of Eddie’s jaw. He’d hardly allowed himself to entertain the idea of touching Eddie like this—of coaxing these noises from the journalist, Flash’s hands moving over every inch of skin he could reach. He felt mindless, concentration fixed only on their combined pleasure, on the sparks dancing under his skin as Eddie impatiently shoved Flash’s boxers down and took his dick in hand again.

The symbiote, all the while, practically danced between the two of them, fluid and unrelenting.

Flash gasped into Eddie’s neck at the assault of sensations, trying unsuccessfully to get his mind on something else. Anything other than the building heat in his gut, knowing Eddie would never let him hear the end of it if he came undone now. “Partner—” he begged, hoping the symbiote would ease up. Turn its tendrils on Eddie, instead.

He felt a wave of eager understanding across the bond, just as the tendril around his dick tightened.

“_Fuck—!_” Flash choked, his rapid teetering toward the edge suddenly, abruptly halted.

“Wh—?” Eddie began, only for Flash to shove his shoulder, rolling them both to the side.

“Your turn,” Flash grinned, grinding his hips into Eddie’s while the symbiote spread over Eddie’s pecs.

Eddie grabbed Flash’s arm, anchoring himself as he began to rut against Flash. He breathed in sharply, biting down on his lip to stifle himself.

Flash leaned over him, brushing a thumb over Eddie’s lips with one hand, slipping it under Eddie’s teeth. “Don’t do that. I wanna hear you.”

The noise Eddie made then almost sounded like the symbiote, low and reverberating, canines pressing into Flash’s skin.

Flash withdrew his thumb, watching as the symbiote crept up Eddie’s neck in branching veins, holding his chin.

“Ah—Love,” Eddie panted, dick twitching against Flash’s.

The veteran ran his hand down Eddie’s throat and chest, following the flow of dark body hair. He scratched gently as he went, until he reached Eddie’s cock, pumping it and pressing into it with his own. Eddie was thicker than Flash was, but easily just as hard, dripping precum onto Flash’s fingertips.

Eddie’s eyelids fluttered, his head turning into the pillow. He grit his teeth as Flash kept at it, muscles tense and taught, holding back.

_**He’s close**_, the symbiote informed Flash, giddy.

Flash worked his hand faster, twisting at the tip in a way that got Eddie gripping him harder. His eyes met Eddie’s again, and he marveled at how dazed and bright and blue they were.

“**Eddie,**” his partner purred into the journalist’s ear, “**Come for us.**”

With that, and another pump from Flash, Eddie came, his head thrown back against the pillow, muffling a long, stuttering groan. His cum spurted onto Flash’s hand and the symbiote, thick ropes of white on oily black.

Flash had hardly moved his hand away when the symbiote’s tongue wrapped around it, licking and cleaning between his fingers. He huffed a surprised laugh at the sight. “Does uh, does cum have phenethylamine or something?”

“**Tasty chemicals**,” his partner answered.

From beside them, Eddie let out a winded chuckle. “Told you it liked sex.”

Flash snorted, falling back onto the bed and taking himself in hand. He gave his dick a couple of lazy pumps, turning to look at Eddie, at the reddened marks all over his skin, peeking out from the symbiote’s tendrils. At his beautifully flushed cheeks, eyes so bright they might as well be glowing as they stared back at Flash.

“You’re gorgeous,” Eddie said.

Flash blinked at him stupidly, and then in an instant stopped caring again as Eddie pulled him into another rough kiss. But almost as soon as it started, Eddie was moving again, lower, trailing nips and kisses along Flash’s sternum. A small moan of protest escaped him, wanting to bring Eddie back up again, until he realized exactly where Eddie was headed.

“Not done with you, yet,” Eddie rumbled, sitting up to position himself between Flash’s legs. Eddie brought Flash’s thighs over his shoulders, close enough Flash could feel his breath ghosting over his balls. He glanced at Flash before smiling smugly at the eager expression on the veteran’s face. Then, sure Flash was focused, he flattened his tongue on the base of Flash’s cock, licking up to the tip.

“Oh—” Flash gasped, drawing the back of his hand over his mouth as the symbiote loosened its grip, undulating over his dick as Eddie continued. “Oh, _fuck—_”

Eddie took the tip into his mouth, humming in satisfaction, his grip on Flash’s hips like a vice.

Flash let out a litany of curses as Eddie took him deeper, feeling hot, wet tongue flicking over the head of his cock along with the symbiote.

One of Eddie’s hands slipped downward, cupping Flash’s ass and squeezing. He began to bob his head, preventing Flash’s hips from jerking. A whine from Flash had him pulling off, smirking. “Like that?” he questioned.

Flash couldn’t reach him from here, but damn if he wasn’t leaning toward punching Eddie again. “You _bastard_—Don’t just _stop—!_” he shouted.

Eddie, clearly enjoying riling him up _far_ too much for Flash’s liking, grunted dismissively. Then he took Flash into his mouth again, no warning, just as the symbiote began to squeeze the veteran’s balls.

“Eddie—_Jesus, fuck—_” Flash cried, fists tangled in the threadbare motel sheets. “Ven—I’m gonna— ”

Eddie bobbed his head again and again, only increasing the pace, relentless.

Flash let out a yell he knew might get them a noise complaint, but he was far beyond the point of giving a damn. His back arched as he came, vision going dark for a half-second while his nerves lit up like a wildfire. His fingers scrambled for purchase in Eddie’s hair, and Eddie didn’t stop, working him through the orgasm until he was utterly, thoroughly spent.

Eddie pulled off with a smirk and a lick of his lips, and Flash could see the bob of his adam’s apple as he swallowed.

It took Flash several moments to recover. Then another to process what Eddie had just done. He let out a laugh. “Symby’s not the only one who likes the taste, huh?”

Eddie shrugged. “Cleaner this way.” He clambered back up the bed, dropping like a rock on Flash’s side. He sighed heavily, sated, eyes already shut.

Flash felt boneless, relaxing with Eddie next to him. He yawned, exhaustion from the rest of the day finally catching up. “All in favor of passing the fuck out?” he prompted.

Eddie grunted, sounding like he was already half asleep.

Flash smirked gently, feeling the beckoning of sleep at the edges of his own mind. He hardly shifted as the symbiote snaked its way around crumpled sheets to draw the covers over them. The veteran smiled at his partner, lifting a hand to brush an affectionate tendril.

The symbiote chittered at him, and then extended to flip the lights off.

Flash let his eyes drift shut, embracing the warm, fuzzy afterglow, lulled to sleep by the symbiote’s pleased purr and Eddie’s quiet, steady breathing.


End file.
